


“那我的牙刷呢？”“扔了。”

by RunningVanilla



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: wrwrd的同人。烂漫。夏天的啤酒和约会的etc.
Kudos: 1





	“那我的牙刷呢？”“扔了。”

“哈啊——”

坐在他对面的男人将已然没了大半泡沫的啤酒杯放回桌上，明明自称女子高中生但发出的声音完全就是个大叔嘛。ひとらんらん还在点单，只用余光瞥见的オスマン这一串动作，让他忍不住扬了扬嘴角。

虽然有段时间没能碰面，不过彼此看起来都好像没什么太大变化。ひとらんらん端起自己面前装得满满的酒杯，痛饮下去。冰凉的液体携清香滑入食道，有如自体内漫延开来似的驱散了周身纠缠不休的暑热。仍旧残存在舌尖的是恰到好处的苦味和微甘，并不涩口。

“哈——果然夏天就该喝冰镇啤酒啊！”

当然，自己也不免是个大叔。

穿梭在酒桌间忙碌的服务生、吃喝着谈笑的亲朋好友、愁眉苦脸独自买醉的人，招呼声、欢笑声、说话声，热闹而不吵杂。当你置身其中再以旁观者自居，便可以得到种鲜有人知的乐趣与几分顾影自怜般的孤独。オスマン对此并不讨厌，他目送邻桌一位人高马大的外国先生喝醉了酒被同事扶着走出门去，将视线投回了面前的开胃小菜上：除了常见的辣毛豆，还有卷心菜和虾皮的凉拌菜以及像是什么腌制的嫩姜。ひとらんらん尝了小片的姜，放下筷子告诉他这是醋渍的。从那表情来看，店家似乎并不吝啬调味料。

“上次见面是什么时候来着……半年前？”

“去年吧？”

“记不清了。”

“我也是。”

该感叹光阴似箭吗？可是想要倾诉的内容却有那样多，全都拥挤在喉间叫他不知从该从何说起。他们俩最近也都没有参与游戏实况的录制，最终还是ひとらんらん先开了口：“之前跟你说的、我们公司招的新人，几个月过去还是没长进，天天搞得我血压飙升。你们公司新来的怎么样？”

“都还好吧……没出过什么大错。”

“进黑心公司这个选择本身就错了吧……”

“事到如今也不可能跳槽啦。”

“我前天做梦，梦到直接拿大钞抽我们部长。”

“还是以前酒会上被你吼过的那个？他到底是有多招人恨啊！”

オスマン边说着，将服务生最后放在桌上的烤软骨串和培根串前后换了个位置。眼看点的菜差不多上齐了，ひとらんらん举起酒杯：“所以为了庆祝我终于找到日子出来喝酒，干杯！”オスマン拿自己的杯子碰了下他的，笑着说：“顺便也庆祝我能有空出来喝酒。”

很难否认，闲聊永远都是最好的下酒菜，邻居养在门外的吊兰三天就枯了、亲戚的小孩来迪士尼玩买了小玩具结果回去时候就不喜欢了所以送给自己、坐车时候看到旁边的人口罩上夹着半只蚊子、看了电影之后想读原著但是没找到译本、喜欢的角色抽不出所以给游戏充了好多钱……ひとらんらん就着オスマン的笑声将自己杯中剩余的那点啤酒也一饮而尽。他这是第二杯了，オスマン也是，不过现下还剩了小半杯。

“喝好快！不行，我再喝下去感觉要醉了，你呢？”

“嗯——我再来一杯吧。你还想点些什么吗？”

“人家最近在减肥所以晚上不能吃太多东西啦！”

“杏仁豆腐？”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯……要吃！”

“我就知道——”

这小甜点看着实在诱人。于是在オスマン的怂恿之下ひとらんらん也点了份，确实好吃。在オスマン舀起最后一勺的时候，他问：“过会去我家吗？”

オスマン一顿：“我家吧。离这里近。”随后面不改色地将水嫩水嫩的杏仁豆腐送入口中，抿着勺子：“明早我可以骑摩托送你。”

“别，摩托车太恐怖了……”

“男人的浪漫诶？”

他们最终很不浪漫地乘公交回了オスマン的住处。ひとらんらん打开门，因为对方坚称自己“忘记带了”，而他今年新换的钱包里又恰好有这么把钥匙。

“我还以为你早把它丢掉了。”  
“嗯？”

オスマン跟着他进屋，踩上台阶时被他倏地回首吓得退了半步，仰倒下去。ひとらんらん急忙伸出手拉住他，腕部敲到旁边的架子发出的“咚！”听着就疼。这姿势像跳舞，又仿佛捧着花——尽管他不会跳舞，也从未手捧花束。オスマン重新踏上台阶，将无风的星夜甩在身后，扑入他的怀中同他接吻。

“黄油烤扇贝、牛舌、炸鸡块、五花肉炒豆芽、花鲭鱼……呼呼，一身酒气。”

ひとらんらん同样嗅到酒味，像熟透了的苹果，喉结伴着吞咽行为动了动。

“……做吗？”

“做啊，为什么不？”オスマン用手指戳了下他的衬衫。“你先洗澡，我去找衣服。”

将先前就备好、折叠整齐的衣物放到洗面台旁，オスマン轻叩几下磨砂玻璃移门。

“らんらん——衣服放在外面了哦。”

“知道了！谢啦マンちゃん。”

“顺便告诉你一个好消息！我练习过口交了，用你之前留在我家的牙刷……”

“等等等、啥？！”

オスマン听到浴室中传出某人失手打翻塑料瓶的声音，心满意足悠悠道：“我买了个跟它颜色一样的假阳具。”

作为推掉了上次约会的“回礼”，这种程度的恶作剧就烦请你甘之如饴地承受咯。


End file.
